residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mémo d'Alex - Spencer
'Mémo d'Alex - Spencer '''est un document secret de ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Il peut être acheté dans la catégorie « récompenses » après avoir accompli certains prérequis. Transcription Français= Alors que mes plans sont sur le point d'aboutir, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à mon passé. Tout particulièrement au vieux fou qui a fait de moi qui je suis. Je veux bien entendu parler de Lord Oswell E. Spencer. Il avait tout, la richesse et la puissance au bout des doigts. Ce n'était pourtant pas assez pour lui. Il en voulait plus. Il pensait que ce monde était en ruine et que l'humanité était sur la voie de la grande destruction. Il voulait créer un nouveau monde régi par l'ordre. Ce monde n'aurait que faire des faibles et des idiots. Il voulait développer une race humaine avancée dans une parfaite utopie et diriger ce monde tel un dieu. C'est dans ce but qu'il a regroupé des enfants issus du monde entier, tous dotés de dons. Pour entraîner ces esprits et ces corps à devenir les élus de ce nouveau monde, ils étaient soumis à des tests d'endurance infernaux. Un virus leur était aussi injecté, pour vérifier s'ils pouvaient surpasser l'humanité. Malheureusement, la plupart échouait. Ils sont tous morts, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que deux. Albert et moi. Les derniers enfants Wesker. Tous les espoirs de Spencer reposaient sur nous. Notre fardeau consistait à faire de lui un dieu. Et nous, idiots, nous nous empressions de suivre ses ordres avec obsession. Nous avons fini par réaliser que nous n'avions aucune raison d'obéir à un vieux fou décrépit. Notre loyauté n'était qu'une ruse pour continuer à utiliser ses vastes ressources avec fourberie. Tandis qu'il était sur le point de voir ses propres plans aboutir, Albert a tué le vieil avare de ses propres mains. Une mort appropriée. A l'approche de mon propre triomphe, je comprends mieux ce qu'a pu ressentir Albert. Et peut-être même le vieil homme. Après tout, je suis l'élue. Je suis la dernière. C'est à moi que revient le droit de devenir Dieu. |-| Anglais= On the verge of my plans coming to fruition, I can't help but reminiscence about my past. In particular, the foolish old man who made me who I am. I speak of course, of Lord Oswell E. Spencer. He had it all. He commanded wealth and power at his fingertips. But it wasn't enough for him. No, he wanted more. He felt this world was in ruin, and that mankind was on a path of ultimate destruction. He wanted to create a new world filled with order. This world would have no use for the weak, foolish masses. He wanted to make a race of advanced humans in a perfect utopia, and he would rule over this new world as its god. To those ends, he collected gifted children from all over the world. To train their minds and bodies to be the chosen ones for his new world, they were subjected to hellish tests of endurance. And they were injected with a virus, to see if they were truly fit to rise above humanity. Sadly, most of them weren't. And so they died, one by one, until only two remained. Albert and myself. The last of the Wesker Children. Spencer placed all his hopes on us. He tasked us with the burden of making him a god. And foolishly, compulsively, we scrambled to follow his orders. Eventually we both realized that we had zero obligation to obey a stupid, decrepit old man. Our loyalty was a ruse, and we continued our duplicitous use of his vast resources. Eventually, with Albert on the verge of completing his own plans, he snuffed out the old skinflint's life with his bare hands. A fitting end. So now, on the verge of my own triumph, I've come to better understand how Albert must have felt. And maybe even the old man as well. After all, I am one of the chosen. I am the last one. The right to become a god is now mine. Galerie Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-59-23-58.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-59-24-20.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-59-25-09.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-59-25-83.png Rerev2 2017-10-14 22-59-26-49.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:Alex's Memo - Spencer Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2